rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Elyspis Aren
Elyspis Aren is the daughter of Christopher Aren and his maid, Regina Talloway. She is played by Leandra Val on W42. History Childhood Elyspis Aren was born to Christopher Aren and his maid, Regina Talloway, becoming a bastard child almost at once. Although Christopher loved Regina, he sent her on her way with a bit of money and an onyx necklace that was meant for Elyspis. She left, settling in the Varrock Slums, which was the only place her mother could afford. Elyspis had a very eventful childhood. One time, when she was six, a strange old man came up to her in the alleyways, and screamed at her. She got scared as he shouted "Cursed One! She is cursed!". Little did her know, he was right. One time she came across a black owl, and ran away, scared of it's menacing look. But she kept seeing the owl everywhere, like he was watching her, and suddenly, she wasn't afraid. Naming him Sercos, she bonded with him, becoming friends for life. Many days her uncle Terpun came to visit, greeting her and her mother with gifts, and food. He used to play with Elyspis all day long, and her mother would cook him a roast everytime he came. Terpun was an aspiring mage, but was struggling with his tests at the Wizards' Tower. On a particulary hot evening, Elyspis searched through his bag, and found one water and air rune, fascinated by them. She asked her uncle how they worked, and he showed her the ways of magicks, especially Aquaology. Throughout her childhood, she kept asking her mother who her real father was. Her mother always replied with "A man. That's all you need to know, young one." Teenage years At the age of 15, she earned an acceptance letter from the Wizards' Tower, and immediately set off, with books and a pouch of runes, set for lift-off. But when she got there, the other wizards sneered with disgust at a young lady joining their ranks. Most of them were in their 30's or 40's, and so were jealous of a woman at the age of 15 getting accepted. She was the youngest one at that time. Applying for classes in Elementals and Demonology, she excelled in her classes, with her two favorite teachers Wizard Hertker of Demonology and Wizard Bloomin of Elementals. On a day at the dawn of dusk, Wizard Hertker summoned her into his office, which she accepted. He asked her to sit next to him, and then crossed his arms, smiling. Asking Elyspis, who was by now very uncomfortable, about her degree in Demonology he placed a hand near her groin, looking at her in her eyes. Elyspis realized what was happening, and stood, walking to the door. Hertker stopped her, and proceeded to place his hands all over Elyspis, sniggering. All of a sudden, a burst of energy came through Elyspis, and with one almighty punch she sent him flying towards his desk, smashing into it with a crash. Then she picked him up by his neck, and smashed his head into the floor, silencing him once and for all. In the next few days, a note was found apparently written by Hertker explaning his absence, while a distinct rotting smell could be noticed behind the hedge in the woods next to the Tower. A new, kind female teacher called Wizard Yomi joined the scene. Meanwhile, Wizard Bloomin made Elyspis stay behind class, walking her back to the Tower from the training ground, and stepped her aside. He whispered in her ear, something about shadows and learning. Her eyes widened, and she accepted. Now, for the rest of the years she was at the Wizards' Tower, people wondered why Elyspis kept walking out of the Tower in the night. Present Day Wizard Yomi became best friends with Elyspis, and after 19 years at the Tower, Elyspis left with a gift from Yomi, a cherry blossom staff that was designed to fit Elyspis' powers. Yomi was also in on the secret between Bloomin and Elyspis. She returned to her dying mother, only to find her last words were "Seek out the Family of Aren; they are your true blood." She said this, holding onto Elyspis' arms, and died peacefully that night. Elyspis began her search. Looking far and wide, becoming a successful demon hunter and writer, Elyspis made contact with many creatures in her travels, even learning a few secrets along the way. She finally one day came across the one known as Chris Aren, and reunited with her father once more. They enjoyed a healthy relationship until Elyspis went missing for two years, searching for unknown artefacts. She made friends along the way, one who was going to encounter her father very soon. A woman by the name of Leandra Val came across the city of Ardougne looking for a job, and was immediately arrested for being a hybrid of human and Mahjarrat. She was tortured by Chris Aren, eventually being branded by him on her arm. Retreating, she found Elyspis again, and told her about her father. Elyspis made her return, and broke off contact with her father, branding him personally as a racist pig. She decided, after writing three books on Demonology (see below), she would go back to the Wizards' Tower and become a teacher there, not knowing who was waiting for her on the other side... Equipment Herstia A magically imbued staff given to Elyspis by her friend Yomi. It appears in her hand whenever she calls it's name, and only works in her hands. It works brilliantly with Shadow and Water Magic, not so much with Fire or Earth. This staff is carved from the Trees of the Eastern Lands, which have magical properties. Gemini Two sheathed daggers which act as heels for her boots. They dispatch when Elyspis stamps her feet, so are only used in times of dire need. Rune Pouch A black dragon hide pouch, designed to fit 100 runes with elasticity. This pouch is tied around Elyspis' waist, and is a drawstring. Onyx Necklace A golden chain with a onxy gem in the shape of an 'E'. Elyspis had this since birth, so this is her most prized possession. Aren Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren has. An Aren may have one, or even two curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. Elyspis was cursed with two curses: Licentiousness The Licentiousness Curse was inherited from her father, Christopher Aren. When Elyspis hasn't kissed or made love in at least 2 weeks, she starts to become lustful, wanting to kiss the nearest person, wanting to feel their every touch. This curse is only satisfied when she gets what she wants, a kiss, making love, or in rare cases, killing. Fury The Fury Curse is Elyspis' most dangerous. If someone decides to anger her, hell hath no fury, but Elyspis does. In this blind rage, she can pick up pianos and throw them up to 2 meters, smashing everything and everyone around her. In one case, she picked up a rooted tree, and swung it around and around, eventually letting it go. The tree landed from her rose garden in the Hemenster, to the peninsula near Yanille. This curse has a changing time limit. It could be for minutes, hours or days depending on how angered she is. Anyone that has to witness this Curse, Saradomin bless their soul for having strong stomachs. Theme Trivia *She has written four books on Demonology, becoming a hit with fellow demonologists and demon hunters. The books are called 'A Guide to Demonology', '101 Ways To Defeat A Jinn', 'When An Incubus Attacks: Vol. I' and 'When A Succubus Attacks: Vol. II'. Most are found in the various libraries across Gielinor. *She excels in Demonology, Elementals and Shadomancy. *Her name sounds similar to the word 'Ellipsis', another word for an oval. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Aren Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user